


共犯

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson, Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley, OMC/Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley/Arnold Robinson
Kudos: 8





	共犯

像是被囚于笼中的金丝雀第一次拥抱蓝天的无所适从，Humphrey不敢相信长久的梦魇就此结束。而身边的Bernard看着他，鼻尖的绒毛上挂着细小的汗珠，男孩的眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇呈现出一种艳丽而饱满的红润，带着某种天真懵懂的性感。

“Bernard，你先休息，我……我去给Sir Arnold帮忙。”Humphrey害怕自己伤害到这份天真，他心跳如擂鼓，在寂静的办公室里格外清晰。Humphrey能感到男孩身上蒸腾的热气，这热气跟他身上茉莉味道的洗发液混合，蒸腾出一种暧昧的情欲味道。刚刚目睹了一场激烈交合，已经起了反应的身体无法抵御Bernard的诱惑，Humphrey能明显感觉到自己硬了。

不能这样，Humphrey劝诫自己，你的男孩是纯洁无暇的钻石，他逃过了首相的魔爪，不能在你这里破碎。

“您不想要吗？”Bernard攥住了他的袖子，眨巴着眼睛，神情宛如一只幼鹿，询问的声音单纯又无辜。“Sir Arnold说一切由他处理，我们呆在一起就好了。”

“不，Bernard，问题不在于我，而在于你。”Humphrey吻了吻他发红的眼角，那里有些许湿意，他不敢去想那是被拒绝的委屈，还是仅仅源自于生理的折磨。Humphrey感到自己也落泪了：“Bernard，我不能让你承受这种痛苦。”

“这不是痛苦，我已经仰慕您很久了。”Bernard摇摇头，他在Humphrey的怀里拱一拱，扬起还带着泪痕的小脸，“您爱我吗？”

他又怎么能不爱这少年不参杂半点杂质的真挚情感呢？Humphrey俯下身，他们交换着绵长的，火热的吻。情欲的炸弹在这一刻爆炸，那层晦暗莫名的薄纸终于捅破，两个人的喘息开始粗重起来。

“我已经准备好了，请您。”又一次唇舌交缠的深吻过后，两人已然衣衫尽褪。彼此身上游走的手指就像带着火苗，点燃每一处敏感的肌肤。Humphrey感到自己整个人都要随着Bernard的煽风点火燃烧起来了，他的手不由控制地摸索到了男孩的后穴，发现那里又湿又软，已经做了充分的润滑，

Humphrey被一阵悲哀击中，他知道这意味着什么。在苏格兰以及回来后，他就是这样做好准备等待着被使用，像一件毫无尊严的玩具被玩弄于股掌之间。差一点，差一点他视若珍宝的Bernard就要被暴君夺去处子之身再粗暴砸碎。

Bernard痴迷地看着他，Humphrey的眼泪闪闪发光，在昏暗的房间里璀璨如钻石。他再次吻了Humphrey，纤细的手臂揽上他的脖颈，跪在他身上，一点点将Humphrey的柱身吞入。

“不是为首相，是为您准备的。”他对Humphrey说。

尽管有事前准备，但初经人事的Bernard还是在被进入的一瞬间颤抖了一下。Humphrey急忙停止了动作：“不舒服吗？”他轻柔地吻着Bernard，转移着男孩的注意力。“不舒服我就停下来，你知道的，Bernie，即使我们之间是柏拉图式的关系，我对你的爱也不会减少半分。”

“您停下来我才不舒服。”Bernard的尾音带着一点委屈的声调，“现在我觉得酥酥的，麻麻的，肚子发软。”他亲昵地赖在Humphrey的怀里：“这是跟喜欢的人做爱的感觉吗？”

“你没有觉得难受，那是最好的。”Humphrey放松下来，开始缓缓地抽插，带出Bernard软糯的呻吟。他像只小猫一样拱着Humphrey撒娇，甚至还催促着他快一点。Humphrey怜爱地扶着他的腰，他们的节奏很快合二为一，Bernard感到自己就像是一叶小舟，药物的影响消退，而来自Humphrey的欲念将他抛上顶端。

一次高潮过后，激情略微平复，Humphrey轻轻喘着气问Bernard：“感觉还好？”

“嗯，我现在十分确定这是跟喜欢的人做爱的感觉了。”Bernard笑着亲亲他的脸颊，“我很抱歉没能在您最脆弱的时候陪伴您，但好在我没有错过治愈您。”

Humphrey点点头，他起身让Bernard双腿分开坐在沙发上，自己跪在男孩身前，将他由于药物作用还没有发泄的，粉红色的硬挺顶端含进嘴里，舌头灵活地撩动着小口。Bernard只觉得一阵触电般的酥麻再次席卷了他的身体，男孩的脚趾蜷缩起来，手指插入Humphrey的卷发，往更深处挺入。

Humphrey的技巧生疏，但他没有拒绝。很快他放松下来，让喉咙的软肉有规律地收缩，挤压着侵入的异物。他的双颊鼓胀起来，像只含着东西的仓鼠。Bernard强忍着射精的冲动从里面抽出，Humphrey俯身倾腰，向年轻人发出邀请。

男孩双腿间粉嫩的器官还是因为药物而翘立着，他缓缓推入年长者的体内。在完全没入的时刻，两人都发出一声喟叹。长久以来笼罩的阴云从Humphrey的心头散开了，他从中得到了一种前所未有的抚慰感。

平心而论，Bernard虽然算是学的很快，但技术并不算太好。他太过轻柔——就像Humphrey之前的缩手缩脚一样，但间或的快感依旧让Humphrey再一次达到了久违的正常高潮，他的精液流出，从乳白变成半透明。Bernard自己也随着Humphrey内里的收紧达到了第一个高潮，这一刻的合二为一让他感到自己仿佛直升天堂。

结束后他们一起在附带的浴室里面洗澡。水汽蒸腾，两个人原本苍白的皮肤被热水熏红，Humphrey突然意识到了什么，他盯着Bernard问道：“你早就知道今晚会做什么？”

Bernard不好意思地点点头：“主要是Sir Arnold的安排，我只是在旁边帮忙煽风点火的。”他突然又笑了起来，在Humphrey脸上“啾”地亲了一口：“但是成功了！今后您不用再担心什么了。”

“下次不要再冒险了。”Humphrey温柔地舀起热水浇在男孩身上，“一会儿我们去睡觉吧，我抱着你。”

“我愿意为您冒险。”Bernard拉过他的手亲吻：“我治愈了您吗？”

Humphrey点了点头，再一次吻上他的唇，声音轻如一个梦境：“谢谢你，Bernie。”


End file.
